120
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Vernon Boyd spent a 120 days in a 20 x 30 room. He loved, he laughed, he fought, and he struggled to hope that he would be rescued. This is a tragedy told in drabbles about those days.
1. Day One

They've put us in a room of stone. Erica and I are bruised and bloody, but not dead. I thought when I saw all those red eyes that we were going to die. We've clearly been sent out of the frying pan into the fire here. There's someone else here, she calls herself Cora Hale. Erica doesn't trust her at all, but she's got gold eyes, not Red. Whoever she is, whatever she's doing here... we're going to have to trust her not to kill us. Derek will come for us. He has to.

* * *

><p>This is based on canon. Peter states that they've missed three full moons, and were on the fourth when they were released. I was joking with a friend of mine about Not of Blood, and I just had this inspirationchallenge. A drabble a day about Boyd's time in the bank vault. I can't promise the full 120 chapters. I have no idea if I can come up with different ways to say what happens to them. I'm going to try. I will promise that I will end this fic.


	2. Day Two

Cora and Erica screamed themselves hoarse today in Spanish. While I don't regret picking German as my foreign language, it was lonely today because I couldn't understand them. Erica promised to teach me Spanish Before. Maybe tomorrow I'll ask her if we can do that. Anything for a bit of peace, honestly. Besides, we're going to need something to do until Derek finds us. I bet I'll barely get past 'hi, how are you, where's the bathroom' before that happens. We've been trying to howl for attention, but they shut the door as soon as we start. None of us really likes it when it's dark.


	3. Day Three

Paz is Spanish for peace, and teaching me Spanish has brought peace, or at least silence between Cora and Erica. It doesn't mean I understand it when they start sniping at each other, but given my unwavering support of Erica over Cora, they've toned it down a bit. I don't think Cora was in the least surprised that I would pick my packsister over a stranger, regardless of her claim to the Hale name or not. I like Cora though, she's tough, and she does remind me of Derek in many ways. I hope Cora being here will be a nice surprise for Derek.


	4. Day Four

Cora and Erica made an escape attempt today. Apparently their 'arguments' in Spanish weren't actually arguments, but plans. When they broke the Mountain Ash to let us out for the bathroom, the two of them rushed Ennis and tried to get past him. The twins were there, and proved that they didn't need to merge to take down three betas. I wish I'd known they were planning it; I would have been able to help them more than jumping in last minute. Cora seems to think it proves they speak Spanish, but Erica is still hopeful that we'll find a way out.


	5. Day Five

Punishment for our breakout attempt has been twenty-four hours in near darkness. I still have my digital watch, so we can keep track of the time, but it's weird. Time moves differently in the dark. We haven't said much to each other, but after the third time Cora tripped over our feet, she settled down to lean against my left shoulder as Erica was on my right. I'm worried about Cora, while Erica and I have tried talking, she's not saying anything unless we force her. Whatever demons she's fighting are riding her hard in the dark. Derek will be here soon, and the sun will come back tomorrow.


	6. Day Six

It's strange to see the sun. I know it was only twenty-four hours, but the morning light is different than I remembered it in the dark. I've talked the girls into agreeing to be more careful next time. Whatever attempt we make will have to be more organized than this last time. We cannot afford one of us to hesitate in this situation. Cora is very pale and moving about restlessly, but she wanders back to the door to stare out at the sun for long periods. I'm worried for her. I hope she can keep herself together until Derek arrives.


	7. Day Seven

We're back to teaching me Spanish again. It's harder than I thought it would be, but at least I can liven things up by mispronouncing things. Cora calls me hopelessly American, but Erica says I'm doing better than I was originally. I think Erica sees what I see about Cora because she's backed off on the nasty tone when they pick at each other. Even still, Cora is spending more time moving around the room than she does sitting with us. It's hard to imagine we've been here a week, but we have. I know Derek will come get us out soon.


	8. Day Eight

Erica's found a new distraction for Cora today. She's teaching us to find our anchor and to fight. It's helping Cora deal with her restless energy while we get to learn more about being werewolves. I'm getting better at shifting just what I want to instead of going full shift or not, and Erica seems to enjoy the meditative practice of connecting with and identifying her anchor. The fighting part is interesting, because Cora learned more about fighting in South America, so her style is different than the one Derek has been teaching us. Maybe we'll surprise Derek with our skill when he gets here.


End file.
